User talk:Gold Dean
Hi and welcome to the wiki! I noticed you are using some elements on your user page which have been inspired by other Guild Wiki users. Could you please add a credits note on your user page. Something like "This user page has been inspired by User:Example1, User:Example2 and User:Example3." will be fine. I hope you enjoy your time with us! -- (talk) 23:10, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Hmm... Just a quick question, did you get inspiration from anyone or is the work completely unique? It's a nice looking page. -- (talk) 03:08, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::Well, the character listing I decided to use after I saw Ichigo724's profile. I know a bit of Wiki formating myself, but I couldn't really decide how I should do my page until I saw how nice his looked using the color-coded boxes. Later I did some searching and found Asmodius's collection of userbars and saw how he did them, so I did my own like his. I put both their names in one of my userbars, giving them credit, as you suggested. And of course, I stole the color codes for the boxes from the Elite Skill List. :P I'll be adding more stuff soon. I'm eager to exercise my symmetry addiction. --Gold Dean 03:21, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::Okay. I would suggest stealing the colors again now, because they got changed a few hours ago as we finally implemented official wiki profession colors. -- (talk) 03:24, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::Will do. Thanks for that advise. --Gold Dean 03:27, 15 January 2007 (CST) Sig I recommend a color other than red, less confusion. --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 04:10, 15 January 2007 (CST) :I like it. Do you mind Gold Dean if I shorten your sig code just a little bit without making any visual changes? -- (talk) 04:12, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Ah, I uderstood. Red = broken link. I'm not sure if it will bother in a custom sig. -- (talk) 04:13, 15 January 2007 (CST) I lightened up the orange a bit. Go ahead and condense the HTML if you want, I'm still tinkering with it a bit.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] 04:14, 15 January 2007 (CST) Eh... Looks like I need to fix that box, there, too. :I fixed it for you. The problem was that you started a new line for the noinclude stuff, so the new line was also included in your code, moving the date to the next line. I also removed the unnecesary small tags to shorten the code. -- (talk) 04:17, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Btw, great job with the different color underline. I ddin't know it was possible. -- (talk) 04:18, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks. I appreciate your willingness to help me with my unnecessary doodads. :P ''~ [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 04:21, 15 January 2007 (CST) Category Please don't create categories for your personal use. If you want to make a list of your user pages, please do it manually. --Fyren 13:30, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::Understood. Won't happen again. ~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 13:31, 19 January 2007 (CST) Elite Skill Tracking Chart The Elite chart you were asking about is my template. Feel free to use it. Just stop by User_talk:Old_Man_Of_Ascalon/Elites and leave your name. Thanks --[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 01:39, 28 January 2007 (CST) User Page I feel impressed by you're userpage, may i modify it and use it? at least for userboxes i need it?Mister Muscolo :You may go right ahead, just credit me.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 19:27, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Hello, Gold Dean I was wondering if I could use the code from your user page, of course modified, well at least the userboxes they are quite nice :) Groundbreaker 03:03, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :K''~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 03:17, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Vandalism Nice catch on the first two; seems like user:74.232.169.193 is the one working on it currently. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:33, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :I moderate several online organization. I've learned to pick this stuff out of just about every type of program, forum, chat client, VOIP, you name it.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'''Gold]] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 02:35, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::Just a matter of waiting for an Admin to step in. Oozes are popular things, eh? I got a nice screencap I can post, once all this vandalism is done with. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:36, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Sorry Sorry just trying to help :( Groundbreaker 03:11, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :Its alright now, Unc'a Gordon made it aaaall better. :D~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'''Gold]] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 03:12, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Gold Dean Goldeen Goldeen? Pimp name ;) The Paintballer (T/ ) 19:25, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Your Guild "Brothers Of The Nights Watch"? My guild name IS The Nights Watch! Are you their leader? Did you try to use that name but found it was taken (by us)? Is this a coincidence? Also George R.R. Martin ftw. --Macros 19:28, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :I'm the co-leader of the guild. The leader inherited the guild well over a year ago. I dunno how old the guild itself is, but I'd imagine its a minimum of 16 months. If it weren't for the fact that myself and my guild leader went out on a limb to NPC-up the entire hall, we would've remade it and named it something else. :P But having Bros as your label is pretty cool.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 19:31, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::I see. Well I guess it was a cool coincidence. Our guild is as old as the game itself, though we've had a few different names over the years, and many different leaders. Though we've stuck with the current name and leader for quite a while now. Couldn't tell you exactly how long, since I learned all of this after I joined :P Anyway it was nice talking to you. --Macros 19:42, 10 September 2007 (CDT) I think you are awesome werd --Blue.rellik 06:02, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::Theeenkz!~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 19:51, 14 November 2007 (UTC) you sir are awesome — Nova — ( ) 00:19, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:33, December 1, 2010 (UTC)